Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Honeykit (K) This is Honeykit, she's going to be a main character in my new story: Little Dreams, Big Hopes. I haven't made it yet... 19:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) The highlight on the face looks a tad too strong... maybe make it a little for lighter and put some depth into the eye.... ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 01:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED hehe I <3 my Honeykit :) 14:04, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Blur all the shading a bit, and then the rear highight. Silly Cat Face! 17:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED 14:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Darken the highlights and blur like heck [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 09:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Darken it even more than it already is? Are you looking at the new version? The one that looks golden? I don't even see where you mean on the neck.... 12:09, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I said HECK. H. It stands out WAYWAYWAY too much. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Loudy? 13:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Can someone help me? 13:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) She does look shiny. A little TOO shiny Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 21:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll help, Loudy. Don't worry. 16:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, no time. Can't. 14:05, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Awh :( well then I need someone else to help :( 14:11, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I could help. 22:27 Thu Dec 8 I have time now. I could help, maybe? Bluepaw (A) Honeykit's bestest fwiend <3 19:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) BLURRRRRRRRRRR the shading. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 19:07, November 14, 2011 (UTC) This sounds bad but can someone help me blur? I hate shading on bluepaw lol XD 19:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll help. =3 20:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, sorry, it won't work. 20:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Yep, that's why I need help cause it won't blur any further XD 14:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I can help you if you want. 20:04, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing k 20:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll start then, if you want me to. ;) 20:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Do itttt lol 20:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded - Gah, I don't think I did very good. I had to completely re-do them. :) Hope you like it. 21:48, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I think it's just a tad bit too blue otherwise awesome and super cute I <3 Blue cats! Hazeleye 03:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I don't think it's too blue. It looks like Mistystar or Bluestar's chararts on WWiki. 20:22, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Should this be approved? It hasn't received a comment. It's been 11 days since the last upload... 14:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Cute! Don't rush the leads, and anyway, Leader changes are confusing. When Silver names her new deputy, I'm sure things will run just fine in the project again. Define the belly shading a bit. 14:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) There isn't any belly shading... 13:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. So add some. It needs belly shading. 17:56, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this, Splasheh? 21:28, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I'll upload it tomorrow Weasel (Lo) This is Weasel from The Random Mind of Weasel. He is a cinnamon colored tom with lighter spots on his tail muzzle and tail. Comments? Suggestions? Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 18:34, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Take it out of a thumbnail.. And I see alot of white pixels XD Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:39, November 27, 2011 (UTC) The white pixels are fine. Add nose pink and blur the muzzle a lot. 16:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Blur and smudge the chest, tail tip and remove the stuff to the right of the muzzle or spread it out a bit. Okay! Will do! By the way WeaselXSmilestar forever! Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 01:47, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: 'Blurred and Smudged everything 'Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 01:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) The nosepink looks neon in my opinion. Or at least a little bright. 02:10, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I see that. I'll fix it. Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 23:07, December 1, 2011 (UTC) It's been a week. 19:29, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it! Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... ' 20:00, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Honeypaw (A) Oh Honeypaw, I love you ... :) 13:51, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, I forgot the aura. Anyways she gets an aura because she finds out she's special. 14:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, Blur the Highlights and shading 'Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Is this still being worked on? 20:22, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is. REUPLOADED. Sorry I couldn't blur much but for some reason shading on pixlr is SO FREAKING HARD to blur :| 14:55, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I use pixlr, it has never been a problem for me XD Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:43, December 6, 2011 (UTC) If you use the layers, shading on Pixlr is no problem. The blr tool is pretty bad though. Try and blur it some more. Watereyes (MC) See now Millie? As identical as I could. I know ONLY ONE CHARART was said, but the are both the main characters, and I'll only enter one. Which I will decide later. 16:39, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Looks pretty identical XD. Blur the grey on the front paws and to the right of the muzzle. Other than that, it's beautiful! ^^ Enter? What are you guys talking about Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 20:26, December 6, 2011 (UTC) It's a contest, Hazeleh. This is great, by the way! 00:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) CBA? 14:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Bluefeather (No Rank) She has this blank because she's going to be in Another WSW Story and it isn't a normal Warriors story. Please let this stay up! Bluefeather101 19:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki, Blue! This is a very nice charart! I guess I could let this stay, but have you joind the P:I yet? 23:56, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, this will be declined. Only Cloudskye gets special blank privileges. You have to abide by the rules just like everyone else. I'm sorry if it sounds tough, but rules are rules unfortunately, and though this wiki has fairly few, you still need to abide by them. Silver, I wouldn't let this stay. If you let one exeption, everyone will want to get away with 'only this' or 'just this once'. Only Skye gets away with it. 17:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) But it's not a real warrior... 17:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) So? I'm sorry, but I do feel strongly about this. It doesn't have to be a 'real' warrior, but depending on the rank in the story. I would say Warrior blank for this, because Bluefeather is like a 'warrior' on the wiki. Skye and Night would be 'Leaders', and me and Feather would probably 'deputies' as Chat mods/rollback. But whatever. I CBA to argue. I do enough in real life. 17:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) If it's not a normal Warriors story, then it stays. Rainwillow and I did it for a few of our images. Simple as that. If there's any problems, you come talk to me. 20:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Then why was Splasheh not allowed to keep her pokemon thingys? I give up. 21:21, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't know who declined those. Regardless, I shouldn't be the only one who gets to use other blanks. As long as it's only once or twice, there won't be a problem. However, if it's more than that, then I shall have a problem. 22:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC) That's great! Lemonade, this is AMAZING! I can't think of anything to critique! 14:57, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Dull the highlights a bit. 18:12, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Roseflight (W) Her paws are red for a reason, I'll explain if needed. And I WILL NOT blur the eye thing. It is meant to look like a claw mark, not a marking. She's for Forest's contest. Yaha! I know part of the story behind this! She's nice. I'm going to tell you to tone down the red a bit, but I know you won't listen to me. Blur where the red meets the white some more. 18:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Her paws symbolize blood. I'll get to the blurring. Reuploaded. Blurrity blur blur! I can comment right? I like the scar! I think you blurred enough. LittlewillowSmall and fast! 22:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Littlewillow! Can you smudge the red paws a little bit to give them a "furry" look? 22:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Blur the belly shading :) This is awesome Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:57, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. I don't need to blue the belly shading. 19:05, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd suggest smudging the red. Use a hard brush dear, about size three does it. I just understood what you meant XD 19:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I won't smudge any more. Poolsplash (W) Here she is, for the upcoming story, Pools of Mist. 21:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Nice! I love the name! 21:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC) B'aww! Define the shding, is it? Or highlights? xD 23:51 Mon Dec 5 It's highlights...so...do I define the highlights? :P 23:53, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes ma'am ;) 01:11 Tue Dec 6 Please don't decline this while I'm in Indiana. I saved the file on another computer, and I don't have access (it's my brothers and he's obsessed with it since the TV quit working well..) to it at the moment. 22:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Iceeyes and Kits (Q) Oh Iceeyes, Snowkit, and Graykit <3 20:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Re-sized to 220px. 22:16, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Blur the blue (Snowkit...?) one's paw. 22:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Snowkit is a little too blue. Make it more of a grayish-blueish color. 00:23, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Bluefeather here, Loudsplash wanted me to reupload this for her cause she's too lazy. 17:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Perfect. Milleh? 02:44, December 10, 2011 (UTC)4 Blur the haunch on Ice-eyes. 12:22, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Bluemist (W) <3 20:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Re-sized it to 220px. 22:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you blur the highlights? 22:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you also blur the shading? Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 00:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Birdpaw is right, the shading should be blured a tad more. Littlewillow Sweetflower and Grasspelt (Ma) (By the way, I have no idea how to change this size, well I don't understand xD)From The Sweetest Flower 21:30 Tue Dec 6 Fixed the size. Try to enter it like this: ;P 22:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I wasn't quite sure how to enter it xD 23:33 Tue Dec 6 Wow! This is amazing! I love your tortie, Sweet! Fix the red part beneathe Sweetflower's mouth. That's supposed to be the lip. 00:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I sorta have my own way of doin' 'em. And ok. 00:36 Wed Dec 7 I'm not sure you need shading, but for the orange cat I'd suggest some shading XD --'Who you going to call?'Ghostbusters 00:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Shading is optional. 00:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I know but the orange cat is quite bright, if Sweetflower doesn't want to add shading that's perfectly fine XD --'Who you going to call?'Ghostbusters 00:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to add shading, but where do I put it on the orange cat? xD 01:57 Wed Dec 7 Imagine there's a lightbulb in the upper right hand corner. Imagine there's light coming off it, and put the shading where you think it should be. Or you could go by Feathermoon's tutorial with the shading/highlight indications. It's up to you- everyone has a different style of shading, and it's all about what looks good to you. To avoid shading you could just make the orange cat darker- as Silver said, it's optional. Re-uploaded Added shading. 22:16 Wed Dec 7 It's not visible on the orange cat... you can just make the pelt darker if you want. Or would you like someone else to add shading? Weird, it should be there now xD I even checked :D 22:02 Thu Dec 8 Grrr, changes aren't showing, check the file page for the changes ;) 00:16 Fri Dec 9 Aquafur (Ki) (Change size please?) Also from The Sweetest Flower. 21:30 Tue Dec 6 Fixed the size. Try entering this next time :3 22:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Added highlights. 00:25 Wed Dec 7 Darken the eyes a tad. Re-uploaded 22:20 Wed Dec 7 Shadepaw (A) Yup. He's based on my cat ^_^ 19:26, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Some of the white goes onto the cheek lineart or doesn't extend to the neck. Colour inside the lines, Graceglow! *waggles finger* XD Don't waggle your finger at me! It's reuploaded anyway. I do colour inside the lines...sorta. *waggles finger* 18:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC) For some reason, the white is really bothering me. Could you possibly make it extend into the leg, and move it away from the neck? If that makes sense. 16:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Greydawn (MC) Well here is Greydawn! He will show up in The Dawn of Rockclan LittlewillowSmall and fast! Omigosh. I <3 this. Can you make the nosepink/paw pads gray? 05:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Well I like it a bright pink but why grey I would think more greyish but I don`t like grey pads and nose. Well what do you think, other users? Littlewillow I'm pretty sure that it's natural for gray cats to have gray-ish noses, though, I may be wrong. 23:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) No, you're right, Twi. 14:52, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I'd suggest making the nose grey, but not the pads. If not, lighten the nose pink. Blur the highlights and the shading a bit. 16:45, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Myrtlekit (K) Yes, I named the file 'Myrtlepaw.png'. Yes, I'm having a lot of blonde moments today. And yes, this is my charart for Forest's contest. XD Blur the shading. 21:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Make the nose a little pinker. If you want the image renamed, I can do it for you. 21:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Is there any shading? If there is define it ;) 22:46 Fri Dec 9 Nah, I already renamed it. Umm... Define shading/blur shading? Two different commands there.. o.o What's a myrtle? O.O 12:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Milleh, I just noticed it's not called Myrtlekit.K.png...it's Myrtlekit.png.png XDD 12:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Myrtle is a type of white flower. It's really pretty! Yes, the file name is awful. I am an idiot. You may smack me with a frying pan now. xD Ohh. BTW, Rainey smacks with frying pans. I whack people with stale waffles. ^_^ 20:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Definetely blur the shading. Then darken rather than define, I think. 16:48, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Blazestrike (Ki) Hmm, Sweetflower's little bro! 22:48 Sat Dec 10 Another Blaze... interesting... XD blur the highlights! 1:48 11/12/11 AEST Icefall (W) This is Icefall, for Foresteh's contest. Hope y'all like her! 14:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) As with Snowflake, lighten the nosepink. 15:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay! 16:38, December 11, 2011 (UTC) RE-UPLOADED. 16:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Snowflake (LO) This is Icefall's twin sister. Also for Foresteh's contest. 14:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Pretty! You made the smart choice - you did simple pelt markings. Unlike me. Silly Leopardclaw! Anyway, lighten the nosepink. 15:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) XD okay! 16:37, December 11, 2011 (UTC) RE-UPLOADED. 16:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Gingerkit (Kit) Gingerkit, the adventurous Thunderclan kit. Can someone fix the size? Thanks. Comments? suggestions? Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 15:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Fix the it's front right paw. there is some ginger in it. Blur and smudge more. 16:37, December 11, 2011 (UTC) =Discussion= Project Imagine Secret Santa! We all put our names down, then a charart we may want done for us. We are assigned someone to charart for, and likewise someone chararts us. On a set date we ALL reveal our chararts! Like a real secret santa, but with images. Sounds cool to me. But where do we put our names down? Are you going to create a page for stuffeh? A page. I love that idea! Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 17:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye If we are going to do this, then we need to start soon. Or now. I think we would need to have all entrants sign up on a page, then perhaps you could have a 'wishlist' where you say 'I would like you to charart' and whatver. I also think that we'll need an organiser person who isn't taking part to hand out wishlists and stuff. 11:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Are we going to do this? 23:53 Mon Dec 5 If nobody minds, and we do this, I can make the wishlist, since I would be no good at this. No ideas for chararts in my mind. :P 23:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Go for it, Twi. Thanks! 20:29, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Here it is. Anything I should add? Take away? 22:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I want to that Littlewillow for this. She suggested a deadline. I figured the deadline for entrants could be December 16th, then we could reveal on December 25th. 00:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Erm, how do we know whose charart where doing? 22:02 Wed Dec 7 Since it's Secret Santa, I will randomly match users to another user. Then, I suppose to get it to the other user, I will...have to figure that out. 22:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) And, it said we "present" on Christmas Day. What if were not on? xD 22:29 Wed Dec 7 *facepalm* Fail on me. I was tired and sad last night, plus I wasn't thinking. Maybe on the 20th? 22:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) xD That sounds ok to me. 22:35 Wed Dec 7 So, erm, when are we going to know who's we are doing? 22:33 Thu Dec 8 The 15th should be good since there are already quite few entries. 05:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Resigning (READ) Hey ya'll, Feather here. I think you've all noticed my absense, and therefor, I think i'm going to resign from leader. As Skye and Riverpelt, if possible, i'd like to be added to the honorary members list. I know Silversong and whoever she chooses to be deputy will do a great job, but I just can't lead a project anymore with school. I get homework every night, or if not that, I need to study. I'll still be around the wiki when I have messages and to take care of my apprentice, but other than that, I will be poofyz. :\ . 00:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sad to see ya go, Feather. You were an amazing leader, had beautiful chararts, and deserve to be an honorary member. -- 00:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) >.>;;;;;; 00:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine You were great, Feather. We'll really miss you. Silver, you'll do great as well. D': 00:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Awww, Feather, I'm sad to see you go. DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THE WIKI MISSY. >.> 16:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Feather. . . I'm crying on the inside Feather... Bye you will be missed. Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 14:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Heartbroken Hazel Feather.... no, no, no, I can't do this. Feather, you were an amazing leader. You've always deserved the spot of an honorary member, but, I never thought it would be this early. 17:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Iz scared Feather... I... woah. This was all so fast... I'm honoured to be the new deputy, but I'll really miss you being on the project and the wiki. D: Feather. Awwww Feather. We'll miss you!!! 22:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Approval Page I noticed a lot of chararts haven't been CBA'd or even commented on for like a week. Making it somewhat unfair to other people who now can't put up a charart. Shoudl we maybe make a bigger limit on the Approval Page? 00:48 Mon Dec 5 No. Sweet, this isn't PCA. Silver and Millie both have lives outside of WSW. I'll go through and clean up the page for them. 20:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Skye. Listen, everyone. This is about the third time that someone has asked for the amount of chararts for approval to be increased. It's NOT going to happen. I'll just make the problem you described worse. Sorry, just thought it was worth a try, I didn't know. 21:31 Mon Dec 5 Thanks for bringing it up, though. This is a discussion page, so you can speak your mind. :) Your welcome :D 00:28 Tue Dec 6 Size How do you make the image smaller? 02:03 Tue Dec 6 02:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Try and keep it around 220 pixels, since anything larger makes the page a little off. 02:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 12:08 Tue Dec 6 Letting You All Know You guys can take both of my charart's down, i'm really two busy to work on them. Sorry. I'll still be with P:I, just not as active. PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 02:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) They've already been declined and moved to the declined charart page. 02:28, December 6, 2011 (UTC)